1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a portable device, and more particularly, to a portable device and a method for controlling the same, in which the portable device includes a double sided display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the increase of portable devices, users have used various services, such as interpersonal communication, music listening, web surfing, and electronic financial transaction, by using the portable devices. As services provided through the existing computer are provided by a portable device, users could use the above services regardless of time and place.
However, since the portable device provides a display of a limited size to increase its portability, inconvenience has occurred in using various services. To solve inconvenience, a portable device of a double sided display has been provided with display screens on a front side and a back side, whereby convenience of a user has been improved as compared with the existing portable device. Since the portable device of a double sided display includes two display screens, a method for activating a plurality of display screens will be required. In particular, if the front display screen is in an active state, a method for switching a rear display screen of an inactive state to an active state will be required.